Obsessive Daydreamers
by KaliRae
Summary: This is the story Latino Savoir but with a new title. I had to change profiles bc i los the password to the old one so on with the chapters! This is about rey mysterio and and O.C.! DEAl WITH IT! oh and HEY eddis alive and chavo is GAY! HA HA HA !


DISCLAIMER: i do not own wwe or any of the wrestlers even though they should be mine they are not! thank you!

i own this story and the characters i am thewingsofazreal and i wish to continue this story but i lost the password to the other penname and i had to make this one. so bear with me please and don't get it taken off its mine i own it thank you. i changed the title b/c i liked this better!!

* * *

**Obsessive Daydreamers Ch. one- A Lesson in Drama**

"How could you? You left me alone in the darkness With all that I feared The pain that you left You were the light of my life I could not live without your love The time away from you You're all I thought about Still… How could you? Your touch on my face It took my breath away Your lips brushing mine Your hand on my back Pulling me close to you How could you? I still miss you But…. I can't go back I can't go back to you I cannot be the person you want All the pain All the fear I can't be with you.

" Professor Johnson read to the class, "This poem was written by a young poet about your age class, does anyone have any opinions on the style or the subject?" "Yes I do, professor." A young girl with dark brown hair stood up. She was wearing a tan sweater and a black pleated mini-skirt. "Go ahead, Miss Stewart." "I think the style is rather informal..." Blah, Blah, Blah. This always goes way too slow when she opens her mouth, and I thought college was supposed to be fun. Why can't we have choir and drama all day? This class sucks. "Miss Rae…..Miss Rae?" Huh? "What are your thoughts on this particular piece of work?" Damn it! He would ask me about it. "Uh…my thoughts would be why does the ..." Ring Ah thank god, the bell. I grab my stuff and run out of the class with the teacher glaring at me the whole way. Ha ha!

While walking to the choir room (which happened to on the other side of the campus.) I see this really awesome car pull into the main parking lot of the campus. I kinda gasped when I saw none other than Latino heat, Eddie Guerrero, himself step out of the car. What is he doing here? I realized that there were other cars that I have never seen before in the parking lot. What's going on today? I looked at my watch to realize that I was going to be late. Now I was running as fast as I could through the campus grounds trying to make it to my class on time, when rounding one of the corners I ran into someone…hard. "Damn. " I said landing on the ground, my stuff was all over the ground. "Great ..." "Hey you okay Chica?" the guy asked in a very heavy Spanish accent, "I didn't see you there?" "I'm fine." I said rather rudely while looking up to see Rey Mysterio, "I... Uh... I'm just in a hurry, that's all" I explained as I hurried to pick up my stuff. "Here let me help you." "Uh … thanks." I said rather quietly. Standing up I brush off my baggy cargo pants, you know the cute black ones with the flames on the bottom of the legs, and my tight black shirt that says Ruck Fules on it. Oh man, professor Bates is not going to believe this." I have to go. I'm in enough shit as it is." "Why do you say that…I never got your name, Chica? I'm ..." "Rey Mysterio, I know, well everyone knows." I said laughing nervously." My name is Kali Rae, everyone calls me Rae." "Nice, why are you in such a hurry?" Rey asked. Is he blushing? "Well I'm late for my drama class and my professor is going to kill me." I explained, "I'm the only student who is ever late to her class." At this point my face is starting to get hot. Am I blushing? "Here I will walk with you to your class so you don't get in too much trouble," Rey told me, "since it is partly my fault for you being late. What do you say to that, Kali?" Like I'm going to say no to Rey Mysterio. "Okay if you have the time." I replied to him, totally not looking at his eyes. "pienso que tengo tiempo para caminar con una mujer Hermosa" (I think I have time to walk with a beautiful woman) Rey said looking down then at my face. "agradezca le pero im no hermosos." (Thank you but I'm not beautiful) I said to him. "You speak Spanish?" Rey asked surprised. "Yes I do, I was born in San Diego and spent a lot of my life with my father in Mexico watching luchadore's wrestle." I said before I realized I had said it. Oh great. "really? eso está fresco." Rey said excitedly. " You think that's cool?... Most people think its stupid that im related to a luchadore." I said sadly. " no escuche ellos, usted debe ser orgulloso de su familia y de su herencia. el ya sabe lo que, cómo sobre usted salga y cuelgue con mí y algunos de mis amigos esta noche, si usted no ocupado. " Rey said to me holding my hand in his. (don't listen to them, you should be proud of your family and your heritage. ya know what, how about you come and hang out with me and a few of my friends tonight, if you not busy.) " you can bring some of your friends with you if you'll feel more comfortable with them there." Is he asking me on a date? Already? "uh... sure I think I can manage that." I said as we walked in to the theater. " Bueno, somos todos que van a..." Rey started. (good I'll pick you up at) "Miss Rae, how is it that everyone else in your group can get here on time yet you are always five to ten minutes late!" Professor Bates Yelled from the sound booth. She's always yelling. "my apologies Professor. It won't happen again." I yelled so she could hear me. "ése es profesor contiendas, mi profesor del drama. Ella que grita siempre en mí, él es aceptable, usted puede dejar para ir de mi mano Rey." (that's professor Bates, my drama professor. She always yelling at me, it's okay, you can let go of my hand Rey. ) I had noticed that Rey had grabbed my hand because I was so tense. "soy voluntad apesadumbrada que usted esté allí esta noche?"Rey asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. (i'm sorry. will you be there tonight?) " Sí. no desearía al dissapoint a rey del misterio. estaré allí, le prometo." (yes. I would not want to disappoint the mystery king. I will be there I promise you.) I said to Rey very quietly. "See-ya" "hasta esta noche, mi querido." (until tonght, my dear) Rey said kissing my hand he still held. "Well he's sweet." A soft voice came from behind me. "Where'd you find him? He's cute, is he available?" "Dream on my friend he's completely out of your league." I said trying to stifle a laugh. "besides, he is definitely not your type. Trust me on this, you hit on him you will so get hurt." I was laughing at this point. "What? I'm sure if I wanted too I could get him." "No you couldn't, but you can try. We're all going out tonight." I said turning around and walking towards the stage. "with him? We're going with him?" my friend said excitedly. "Actually with them, as in him and his friends. This means there will probably be more than one hot guy for you to hit on." I stated. "so will you try to stay away from him, Leo." "Awww. You like him don't you." Leo said in a teasing manner. "Leo, I do not. I gave up on liking anyone but my friends along time ago. You know that, Leo, better than anyone." I said really annoyed bordering pissed off. I can't believe he said that I do not like Rey, he's a luchadore. I have not been around a luchadore since the last… "Miss Rae, here is your script for today's exercise, you should have no problem with this one, its about your obsession." Our professor stated trying to get an argument out of me. She tries too hard sometimes. "really I'm a tingle with anticipation as to what we are going to work on today." I said taking the script and reading the title." Smackdown! Freestyling." oh no. "Dude you cannot be serious, this ...we can't do this. We don't have enough guys to pull this off!" I said totally bordering pissed off. "we will do what I pick for us to do." Ms bates said walking towards the sound booth. "And you are the one who wrote it, you should be happy I picked it. It's very good. Oh and by the way … You are playing Rey, that annoying little Mexican, Leo is play that Eddie character, and Danny is playing Chavo." "What is wrong with you have you lost your damn mind! I can't play Rey Mysterio!" I start yelling as ms. Bates walks to the sound booth. "You have obviously never watched Smackdown! Have you?" "Why should I? I have you. Read over your scripts and start on your blocking in an hour we perform." Professor Bates yelled at the class, "Kali where's that grammatically impaired brother of yours?" "Daemon? I don't know! Not his keeper!" I yelled. "Why, should I care anyway?" I add quietly to myself. "Well he is your bro? Right, you do still claim him right?" Danny said completely concerned about daemon, "Have you heard from him, what if something happened to him?" At this point we all stare at Danny with concern about his …problem. He is always way too concerned about my brother, and they are always together. I'm beginning to wonder about him… As we walk out to the stage to set up for our performance we noticed that the theater doors were already unlocked. We headed in through the backstage doors. On stage Leo looked at his script " how can I play Eddie? I can't get into character. I mean how can I play Chavo's uncle when the guy playing Chavo is so hot? " "Looks like you'll have to try a lot harder than normal to pull this off" Danny said reading his lines. "We all will, I mean I'm so not taking off my shirt for this. I don't care who asks me to." I said coming up behind them both with their costumes. "you guys are lucky my brother and I lost that bet, here." "Cool pants, Hey, wait a minute these are Eddies and Chavo's costumes!" Danny noticed holding up a pair of pants with flames on them. "Hey Rae?" Leo asked, "What about you?" "What about me?" "What're you going to wear?" he asked, staring at my shirt. "I mean that's one of John Cena"s shirts right?" "Yes, But I always have one of my 619 jersey's with me dude." I said getting my car keys out of my bag, "I'll be right back okay? Be good." "Okay, we'll try." Outside I neared my car which is always parked outside the performing arts hall. When all of a sudden a hand landed on my shoulder. "Ahhh!" I yelled whirling around to hit whoever was behind me. "Whoa, calm down sis, my head still hurts from last night and I don't need you to add to it." Daemon said as he caught my hand in his. "Daemon Rae! You know better than to do that." I yelled hitting him very hard in the chest. "your late, where in the hell have you been, we need you to pull off today's exercise." As I was unlocking my black low-rider (the one with the rose on the sides) I saw a white envelope stuck in the windshield wipers. "You would happen to know anything about this, would you?" taking the envelop in my hands. " no why would I, I just got here remember? You wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol on you." Daemon asked now sitting on my car." My heads killing me." "that's what you get for drinking all night. I swear." "you know what maybe you should cut loose some time, you would like it." Why do I highly doubt that. Any way we are going out with some people so you need to get over your hang over." I said walking away with one of my duffle bags. "Look we have a lot of work to do lets go." As a response I got a groan and a grunted "fine" from my very hung over brother. "Everyone listen up we have to show professor bitch that we can pull off anything she throws at us." "Yea, lets show her that we can do this." "Right!" "can we please stop yelling?" At that we all start laughing at the expense of my brother. We were now all in costume. Leo in his Latino heat shirt with flame pants, he kinda looked like Eddie, Danny in his best impression of Chavo, bandanna included, Daemon in his normal shorts , the only thing we added to him is the fake title belt from the prop room and last but not least me, in really baggy pants and my 619 jersey I got from Connie. "hey do we get to you without the jersey, Kali?" Danny asked. "Not a chance!" I yell staring a Spanish cursing fit as Danny tries to take my shirt off me. "Stop it!" "Awww. Come on Rae, you look so cute when your half naked," Danny said laughing, "even I think your hot." "you know even with that statement I wonder about your heterosexuality." I said looking from Danny to my brother. "your always concerned about my brother and his whereabouts…" "I'm just worried about my friends, okay." Danny said getting pissed real fast, "I'm not gay!" "ya know you really do look a lot like Chavo, the bandanna makes you look hotter than normal." Leo said from his spot onto the huge speakers backstage, "your ass looks really good in those pants too." "are you blushing?" I ask him between fits of laughter. At that moment the stage door opens and four people walk in, while I fell out of my chair laughing and trying to dodge a blow aimed at my head. "Nice threads, dude." A familiar voice to us said to my bro. I stop laughing and look up to see John Cena, Eddie and Chavo Guerrero , and Rey Mysterio standing above me. For once in my life I was speechless and laying on the floor in my 619 jersy and holding a mask in hand.

Oh great. . . . . .

TO BE CONTINUED. . . .

* * *

Thank you for reading - - let me know what you think! 


End file.
